For this application purposes a Computing Machines is defined as an Internet or Network connected device that computes, stores, manipulates, receives and transmits information over the Internet or Networks. Some of the examples of Internet or Network connected Computing Machines but not limited to the following are Personal Computers, Computer Laptops, Computer Servers, Mainframe Computers, Cell Phones, Tablets etc.
1. A Brief Description of Current State of Most Common Network and/or Internet Connected Computing Machines are;
    (i) Internet connected Personal Computer.            It is a Computing Machines that is heavy on computing and light on input or output of the Information.            (ii) Internet connected Laptop Computer. It is a miniaturized version of a Personal Computer.    (iii) Internet connected Server Computer.            It is heavy on input and output functions and light on computing functions.            (iv) Internet connected Mobile or Cell Phones.            It is used for receiving & transmitting voice, data and video.            (v) Internet connected Entertainment Devices.            It is used for TV and Games etc.            (vi) Internet connected Main Frame Computer.            It is very heavy on Information processing and very light on input/output.            (vii) Computer Tablets.            It is a limited and light version of a Computer Laptop.            (viii) Business & Home Security Systems.            These are Internet or Network connected security systems for monitoring physical locations to detect intrusions.            (ix) Remote Data Sensors.            These are Internet or Network connected devices to collect data at remote locations.2. Operational Aspects of the Current Internet or Network Connected Existing Computing Machine(s).        (i) A “POWER ON” button on the Computing Machine starts the BIOS (Basic input and output system) the Software Package residing on the motherboard of Existing Computing Machine. The software initializes all the input/output devices built into the Computing Machine, See FIG. 1 Item 5.        (ii) Once all the input/output devices are made operational, the Operating System is copied from the storage device(s), FIG. 1 Item 13, to Main Memory, FIG. 1 Item 8. The control of said Computing Machine is transferred to the Operating System Software residing in the Main Memory FIG. 1 Item 8. The Operating System Software executes the Internet Browser or Network software and/or several Application Softwares. Several windows appear on the Monitor FIG. 1 Item 7 showing various Application Software Packages ready to execute or executing. This includes Internet Browser, Network Software and any other pre-designated application software. Prior to pressing on the “POWER ON” button, FIG. 1 Item 5, all the software, the Operating System Software, Internet Browser Software, Application's Software etc. reside on the Storage device, FIG. 1 Item 13. There are several Operating Systems in the market like Microsoft Windows, Apple Operating Systems, System 10, X-Windows etc. There are several Internet Browsers in the market such as Google, Yahoo, Bing, Safari, Mozilla Firefox etc.                    The user operates Existing Computing Machine to do his/her processing. Once the user is done with the processing, the user turns off Existing Computing Machine. All the System Software, the Operating System Software, the Internet Browser Software, Application's Software etc. along with data files (which include new or modified data created by the user in the current session) are copied back to the Storage device, FIG. 1 Item 13, automatically.3. Problems Associated with Existing Computing Machines.                        
There are enormous problems of tempering with or hacking or hijacking of various Internet Connected Existing Computing Machines.                (i) Viruses and malwares are injected into the Existing Computing Machines via the Internet thereby blocking or corrupting the Existing Computing Machines rendering them unable to function correctly.        (ii) Sometimes the Existing Computing Machines are hijacked for vengeance purposes. Malware installed via the Internet takes control of the Existing Computing Machines stealing users personal information including passwords etc. The crooks then commit credit card frauds, bank account frauds etc. Once personal identification information is in the wrong hands, it is used to create a whole array of problems for the victims—too numerous to mention here. Various businesses, banks, universities, healthcare organizations, city, state and federal government departments have been victims of hacking. Needless to say the problems are huge and billions of dollars are lost each year this way.        (iv) Various currently used Operating Systems (the software that controls and operates the Existing Computing Machines) allow remote control of Computing Machines by someone sitting thousands of miles away. It is very easy for someone with a good knowledge of internal workings of the Existing Computing Machines to steal information from these Computing Machines.        (v) There are many ways a virus or malware can get into the system via Internet or Network connected to the outside world. Once a virus or a malware takes hold in a Existing Computing Machine it is very hard and time consuming to get rid of it. Most user and businesses are unable to handle the problem. They spend a lot of money, other resources and time to get rid of the problem. There are many security companies that provide the services to solve these problems. Sometime they work, sometime they don't. In lot of cases everything on the Existing Computing Machine has to be deleted and all the software has to be reinstalled, only to have the problems occur again and again.        (vi) The hackers take control of Existing Computing Machines, steel the personal information render it in-operational and ask for ransom to release their control.        (vii) The current operating systems have built-in backdoor which are used to tinker with the software for good and bad purposes.        